Corporal Punishment
by TibbsLover
Summary: During the case Tony does something reckless to saved small kid. What will be his punishment? Tony/Gibbs, father/son story. Warning: it's placed when Viv was in the team and bad DiNozzo Sr.


**Author's Note: My 'first time' so please be nice or not - just would be nice to know whadda ya think. ****Unbeta'd. It's Gibbs/Tony/father/son story.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. Buu...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Corporal Punishment<span>**

What the hell have you been thinking, DiNozzo?  
>Get yourself caught by bad guys, get beaten and put in wet, cold and smelly room with shabby walls and no windows - only you can do that!<br>But child's life was on stake - small, six year old Jesse was kidnapped by his own father!  
>Benjamin Fin, ex-marine with long criminal record, wanted to get revenge on his ex-wife by taking away their son. He wanted money from her new husband. Kid was here for nearly two days so they needed to take a chance.<p>

Well... Gibbs didn't... but that was another thing... He lied to Gibbs - to his Boss.  
>"He knew that Gibbs didn't agree with his plan. But since Vivian Blackadder was on their team he - Anthony DiNozzo - needed to prove that he's qualified for this job, that he isn't on the team just because he smiled. He knew well that Gibbs will be mad like hell with him for this, but right now that didn't matter.<p>

When his eyes accustomed to the dark he saw the boy sleeping on a mattress.  
>"Jess" he whispered coming closer. Kid curled up and pressed to the wall.<br>"Hey, Jesse" he tried to speak calm and warm. "I'm Tony. Your mom send me." As he said this words kid opened his eyes and looked at him.  
>"Mommy?" Jesse asked in small, trembling voice.<br>"Yes, Jesse" duh... he sighed slightly. He has to convince a little boy to himself. Tony sat carefully on the mattress.  
>"You see Jess, I work for navy police and your mommy come to us and asked for help to get you back home."<p>

"But..." started boy rubbing his tired eyes. "But if you work for police... uhm... how... how do you want to get us out of here?" asked boy.  
>"Uh... you see... Well... " For Christ sake! He's only six, DiNozzo! Well maybe... MAYBE! "Jess, did you watch James Bond movies?" he asked with small hope.<br>"Yep... I like them and I liked 'Quantum of Solace' and 'Die Another Day' best. But why are you asking?" Jesse brightened for a moment.  
>""Well... it's easy" said Tony showing kid his arm. "You have to know that we have some gadget, just like James Bond."<br>"No way!" Jesse squeaked joyfully.  
>"Yep" Tony nodded and suddenly he heard subconscious Gibbs' voice "DiNozzo, ask about his health!"<p>

"I'll tell you, but first you need to tell me how are you feeling?" he asked carefully looking at boy.  
>"Um... I thing... cold..." he answered, his teeth chattering slightly.<br>"Listen... I'll sit right next to you, okay? You can cuddle up with me. Together we'll be warmer" he suggested. Jesse consented hesitantly. Tony wasn't surprised. Kid's father kidnapped him and kept in this terrible place, rather than hug him and have fun with his son. When Jesse carefully cuddled to him, Tony began to rub kid's back and arms.  
>"So... First I have to tell you about my family" he started without interrupting warming up Little.<br>"Mommy and daddy?" asked boy.

"Well... no... my another family. You see... my mommy died when I was kid and my daddy... well... he worked a lot and traveled very often so..."  
>"So he didn't have time for you" he finished.<br>"Yeah...but I found another family, where I'm loved and cared for" he assured. "And in this crazy family I have a sister... well... she's real big sis and she works in the Lab. As I said before they have gadget like James Bond. They have very small GPS tracker and my sis Abby injected it under my skin. So they know where we are." Gibbs just don't make me noted that kid no longer trembled. Kid felt safe with him and it was nice.

"So... your new family is cool?" asked Jesse holding tighter which resulted in Tony' cracked ribs reminding about themselves. Tony hissed in pain.  
>"To-ny?" Jesse moved away from him and looked scared that he did something wrong.<br>"M'key" he whispered taking few deep breaths. "It's fine now" he added when pain eased.  
>Boy came back to his place very carefully.<br>"So... so... you had to met my new... my daddy?" Jesse asked uncertainly.  
>"He's good and very nice guy and he cares about you" Tony replied firmly. Dude looked like a decent man, supporting his wife and concerned about his stepson. He was ready to pay ransom for the boy.<p>

"Uhmm..." Jess yawned, cuddled on Tony and fell asleep.

Gibbs!

Tony urged his boss in his thoughts.

Did it get hot or is it just me?

He reached his hand up to his forehead.

Oh... this isn't good!

**ncis/**

He was awakened by severe pain in his chest.  
>Something small, nestled on him, trembled slightly.<br>"Jesse?" Tony asked with hoarse voice. What happened to my voice?  
>The same moment he heard the sound of gunfire coming form outside.<br>"Shhh...it's okay" he patted the boy on the head.  
>What the hell going on?<br>Gib...

Tony didn't finished when the door opened with a bang and Benjamin Fin entered the room. Tony reacted automatically when he saw the weapon. He raised up and covered Jesse with his own body. He looked angrily at the man, ready attack him if he must. Man took a step toward them and suddenly there was a BAAMM!  
>Tony felt boy hug to him and quiet sobs immediately came to him. DiNozzo saw Fin fall to the ground and behind him, stand furious Gibbs with his Sig.<br>Tony turned and grabbed Jesse in his arms.  
>"It's okay...shhh... it's over now...shhh... Jesse... you're very brave kid, you know" he kissed boy on the forehead. "Come on, we need to get up and get out of here. Your parents are certainly waiting for you. And I'm sure you can have a large portion of ice cream with fruit sauce" he assured raising the boy without regard to sore muscles.<p>

**ncis/**

He stood in the shower letting the hot water wash away dirt and fatigue, not only from the last twelve hours but the last few months. Since Viv come to their team Tony always had something to prove - he need to prove to Gibbs, Viv and rest of the agency that he was fit for this job. That he's good at what he's doing. But at the same time, remaining playboy and the joker.  
>He was on the verge of exhaustion. Tony couldn't remember the last time he slept more than two hours, in his own bed because now his couch was blanket in Abby's laboratory and farting hippo - Bert.<p>

And when he last ate something other than energy bars and pizza?  
>And he almost, but not quite - and almost makes a big difference - equaled Gibbs in the daily dose of caffeine.<br>Exactly - Gibbs!  
>His Boss never said a word to him after closing that case. Just brought him to his house.<br>Oh... he was angry... no...no... wrong word...he was furious like hell! And Tony knew exactly why and it's time for his first real punishment - that's why his here. But Tony will take it like a real man and he'll do anything in his power to not cry.

_'DiNozzo's men don't cry' _sounded in his mind harsh and ruthless words of his father, when he was beating him with the thick belt buckle. He has some small and thin scars after that.  
>Slowly, however, his mind began to drift.. He felt washed with emotion, empty inside, confused. Today he wasn't able to fight. Tony just stood in the shower and propped with his shaking hands so as not to fall. His whole body hurt. Bruises, scratches, cracked ribs, hunger and light cold that he caught - all these were intensified now.<p>

Gibbs just stood in the doorway and watched his agent in case that he need his support. He needed time to deal with Tony.  
>He was Gibbs and he knew that something was wrong with him.<br>Something has changed since Vivian joined the team. Of course, with Ducky and Abby help they discovered that Tony wanted to prove to everyone that he belonged on the team because he performed his work well.  
>Gibbs carefully considered how to punish Tony for recklessness and lies and doing something without his approval.<p>

But for now he needed to take his reckless kid out of his shower and put him to bed.  
>"DiNozzo" he said stepping closer. "Tony, get out of this damn shower" he barked sharply. When he not received any response or reaction from the man, Jethro grabbed a towel and got into the cabin.<p>

Tony just managed to register strong arms pulling him from the shower, wrapping him in a towel and helping him with pajamas. His exhausted mind sailed out into the world of peaceful dreams when Gibbs put him on the bed.

**ncis/**

"Get up," stern order woke Tony. He had no idea what time it was, but it must have been still very early, because sun didn't shine in through the windows to the bedroom. He forced his heavy body into the effort and rose up.  
>"Dress and get ready. In ten minutes I want to see you in the kitchen" Gibbs commanded sharply.<br>Well, here it starts...  
>He went to the bathroom and paused for a moment before the mirror, looking at his reflection. Although his mind was still numb it's slowly touched him what he did. He knew that this was not the first nor the last time. Thanks to his father he was accustomed to the belt, paddle, horsewhips, the cable from the iron or spanking. But this was GIBBS! Where the second "b" stand for the bastard. And yet he was the first person he allowed to punish him. Because, cause... Gibbs was this kind of father that Tonyalways wanted. DiNozzo sighed deeply, quickly washed his face and teeth and got dressed.<p>

He went down to the kitchen and stood at the entrance.  
>"Sit down and eat," Gibbs threw dryly, without looking at him from the newspaper. On the table was a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and delicious crispy toast - as Tony loved.<br>When he sat down, Gibbs said again:  
>"Unless I say otherwise, you stay silent. We're leaving in half an hour. Your backpack is already packed and oh... yes... better remember about yours meds."<br>Duh ... This doesn't bode nothing good.  
>Tony ate quickly and grabbed his backpack.<br>"Where we..." he began but he stopped seeing evil smile on Gibbs face.  
>"I know you want to prove to everyone that you belong to my team, because you do damn good job," Gibbs began quietly.<br>Tony lowered his eyes and sighed with slight discomfort.

"Tony, you don't have to" he assured. "You are great agent, brilliant for undercover jobs. You perfectly mask your true emotions and feelings. But I am your Boss and you belong to me. Crap. You just like my own kid! But what the hell were you thinking, letting yourself get caught?" Gibbs was angry, but not as much as yesterday. Now he was controlling his emotions.  
>"GPS tracker? And what if we lost signal and didn't find you in time? Did you think about it?" Gibbs waited while closely watching Tony.<br>DiNozzo stood chewing Gibbs words.  
>"This boy, Boss... Parents shouldn't hurt their children," he began in trembling, emotional voice. "I had to do it ... Even knowing that you will be mad and ready to punish me for it... Even if you were unable to find us. Helping Jesse I felt like I was helping myself... I don't know if you understand what I'm talking about... I just knew you will find us and I have to take that chance," he sighed heavily and looked at Gibbs eyes searching for redemption.<br>Jethro put his hand on Tony's and looked him straight in the eye.  
>"I know," he replied, "But you have to understand that there is someone who's worried about you and cares. Tony, you're not alone. But of course, it's the rebel in you," Gibbs said, with a hint of reproach in his voice.<br>"You didn't make it any better" Tony said reproachfully. "Only recently you were giving me hell, demanding more than from others... And with you, witch I never know where or if I belong. I'm lost. I still got in trouble... why are you still working with me? I'm still goofing around, telling jokes, teasing everyone. Why..."  
>"You really want me to answered?" Gibbs asked, looking in DiNozzo's deep green eyes.<br>Tony bit his lower lip and looked away.

He admired Gibbs just as he were - at job and in their private life. Although in private Gibbs scared him more. He scared him with his caring and feelings, tough he never said that words.  
>Gibbs simply took him in his arms and hugged.<br>"The fact that I don't say the right words, doesn't mean I don't care and respect you, kiddo," he said.  
>"Yes... I..." Tony's speech was interrupted by coughing.<br>"Okay... Come on, you need medication." Gibbs led them to the kitchen, poured water into a glass and gave it to Tony along with his pills. When Tony took it, he looked uncertainly at Jethro.  
>"So... my punishment..." Tony began slowly. Gibbs smiled mysteriously.<br>"This weekend is for relax. Ducky would give me good lecture right away if I told you to do what I have planned for you, Tony. And then... next weekend." this devil smile again danced at Gibbs face.  
>"How long will be my punishment?" Tony groaned, scared.<br>"No leaving the house, no television, no parting - for how long? As long as it will take us to repair wooden house that belong to good friend of mine," Gibbs smiled devilishly.


End file.
